


Empire

by EllieDudzi



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, sweetvee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieDudzi/pseuds/EllieDudzi
Summary: • A husband worships his wife in the empire they have built from scratch, regardless of who’s around.





	Empire

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble since my SweetVee content is the most popular!
> 
> Explicit Content ahead!!!!

Sweet Pea’s mind raced as he looked over figures and numbers that had been sent to him by his wife about some trading issues with their company and a distributor, even after five years working with Veronica and having built their company themselves, he still found himself wanting to tear his hair out when things got a little too much.

It was just another day at the office and Sweet Pea sat behind his large desk and tiredly rubbed his jaw, he felt the short stubble beginning to grow underneath his fingertips despite the fact he’d shaved the previous night. His hands dropped to his lap and he stretched his back out, moaning when he felt his spine crack. 

In his private office, he could see the staff that he and Veronica employed working away, some of them typing away and others on the phone to potential clients. His chestnut eyes lit up when he caught a glimpse of his wife exiting the elevator on the other side of the floor, Veronica had a stack of papers in her hand and was gliding across the office through the sea of small cubicles delivering the appropriate forms to each person she needed until she had no paper left. 

Sweet Pea hadn’t seen his wife since they’d arrived together this morning and he didn’t know where she’d been hiding, they had exchanged a few text messages but they hadn’t seen each other in the flesh for hours and Sweet Pea was beginning to miss her even though he knew she must be somewhere in the multiple story building. 

The businesswoman took a more sociable role within the company and Sweet Pea spent the majority of his working day in his office where he took calls, had meetings over the phone or attended to emails. 

Veronica laughed merrily with the employee known as Kerrie and she lifted her head after speaking to the young woman and caught Sweet Pea’s intense stare. 

She looked a vision in her fitted blouse, a tight pencil skirt that ended above her knee, the thigh high stockings he knew she was hiding underneath the skirt and a pair of black pumps that made her legs appear impossibly long. But what turned him on most of all, was the bouts of confidence and determination she possessed and displayed on a daily basis. 

She smiled at him and he returned it through the glass panel, beckoning for her, she breathed a farewell to the woman and briskly made her way to Sweet Pea’s office. Veronica opened the sliding door and then closed it behind her, wasting no time in flouncing over to Sweet Pea in her heels and aiming to make his morning a little brighter. 

“Hi, baby.” She greeted and stepped around his desk to get to him, she scooted behind his chair and observed him. “You look tired.” Veronica said softly and rubbed his tense shoulders, he leant back in his chair and searched for her moving hands, he took them in his own and felt her dainty fingers, he skimmed over her engagement ring and platinum wedding band that matched his. When they’d initially gotten married, they’d had simple, white gold bands but when they had the funds, they upgraded their rings and Sweet Pea even got her a new engagement ring.

“I’ve just been looking over these emails, they’re enough to induce a stress headache, you’d think I’d be used to this complicated shit by now.” He sighed and tilted his chin up to look at her, Veronica dipped her head to kiss him gently and somehow all of his stress was absorbed by a single act of affection from the woman he loved madly. 

He and Veronica had met eight years ago when he moved to Riverdale to join the Southside Serpents when his old pal Fangs Fogarty had informed him of an opening, he’d left his hometown of Arizona at twenty to meet Jughead Jones and had then been initiated on the same night after a long drive. 

Two days after moving to Riverdale, Veronica waltzed into the Whyte Wyrm attached to the arm of Betty Cooper, Jughead’s other half. His jaw had literally hit the floor and his heart had started to race when he saw the feisty girl from a descent of riches, he knew that he had to take a chance and see if she’d comply with his flirtatious advances.

Thankfully, the pair had hit it off immediately and within a month were dating which was to the utter dismay of her parent’s who quickly disowned her and forced her to choose who she wanted to stay with, Veronica easily chose Sweet Pea and she lived with him at Sunnyside trailer park until they had enough money to move somewhere more spacious.

From then on they shared every adventure, they got their first apartment with some savings and two years to the day they met, they got engaged and were married within six months, it was only a ceremony at city hall but they didn’t care. 

Veronica’s Abuelita sadly passed away four years ago and left Veronica a healthy inheritance, she decided she wanted to leave Riverdale and make a new life in San Francisco with her love, and they did just that. Sweet Pea left the Serpents and Veronica waved farewell to her family, they kissed and hugged their friend's goodbye and left for San Francisco. 

After a year of living there, Veronica and Sweet Pea decided that they could make their own company and they did, it was hugely successful and they lived very comfortably which Sweet Pea had never dreamed of being able to do. 

But here he was, he was literally living the dream with a gorgeous woman he called his wife, they had a luxurious home and huge empire. 

“We’ll look over them together later, baby.” Veronica decided, reaching over him to exit out of the company’s emails and send the iMac to sleep. “It’s just work, nothing worth stressing over.” She laughed and moved around his chair to slip down onto his knee, she ran her fingers through his hair and Sweet Pea’s chocolate eyes momentarily closed behind his thick, rimmed glasses. 

“Where have you been all morning? I’ve barely seen you.” He commented, his long arms coming to wrap around her small waist and bring her further onto his lap. 

“Here, there and everywhere.” Veronica giggled and kissed him again, she nipped his bottom lip and he groaned. “Why? Have you missed me?” She inquired against his lips, one of her hands drifting down his chest and coming to fiddle with a button on his grey, tailored shirt.

Sweet Pea’s body reacted to her touch quickly, she was hard to resist.

“Stop.” He warned after she’d sucked the little wound from her bite, she was in the mood to play and he could tell by the devilish glint in her eyes. 

“Make me.” She purred into his ear, placing a hot kiss upon the aged ink on his neck that had once tied him to the notorious, biker gang back in Riverdale. 

“You asked for it.” Sweet Pea replied, reaching around her to blindly feel for a familiar item on his desk.

When he eventually found what he was looking for which happened to be a remote that operated the blinds and flow of air conditioning, he simply pressed the correct button and the blinds to his office began to descend over all of the glass windows and conceal them from the eyes of their staff. 

Their employees weren’t stupid by any means, they knew what the married couple were up to and they’d had sex in the office many times before when they were too desperate to wait until they were in the comfort of their own home to make love. 

They both had insatiable, sexual appetites and fucked raw each time they had sex, they could never get enough of each other and craved the touch of one another almost 24/7. There were days when Veronica would go without underwear beneath her skirts and it would drive Sweet Pea mad, on each occasion she’d done this to rile him up, he’d ended up eating her pussy, whether it be on a desk or with her pressed against a stall in the bathrooms, a leg over his shoulder and her own hand covering her mouth to muffle her cries as she came. 

The husband and wife had done the deed at every opportunity in their place of work, sometimes not even making it out of the underground parking lot in the morning and they would fuck in the backseat of their Porsche Cayenne, Veronica riding him wildly.

When the blinds were secure and they were completely out of view, Sweet Pea hoisted Veronica from his lap and trapped her against his desk, his mouth found hers in a bruising kiss and she moaned at his addictive taste. 

He wanted to so badly tear open her blouse in a fashion that caused the buttons to scatter all over the place, yet resisted and instead undid them all after untucking the blouse from her skirt. The flimsy, chiffon material was pushed from her shoulders and she stood before him in a see-through bra that he knew to be expensive since he’d purchased the set she was wearing as a gift the Valentine’s Day just gone. 

The former gang member grabbed her around the waist in the same animalistic way that he had done a hundred times before and span her around so quick that she felt dizzy, he pushed on her lower back with his palm and forced her to bend over his desk with her hips pressed into the edge. 

Running the risk of almost ripping the constricting skirt and earning himself some choice words from Veronica, he dragged it up over the flesh of her plump ass to reveal the skimpy thong that she wore.

From her place bent over his desk, she wiggled her backside and looked over her shoulder while biting her lip seductively. 

“Keep looking at me like that and I’ll spank you so hard that you won’t be able to sit down for a week.” Sweet Pea informed her darkly and skimmed his palm up her thigh, tracing the lace on her stocking. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve done that.” 

“So you know not to test me, my love.” He smirked at her, pressing his hardened crotch against her. 

“Then let me please you instead, you know how much you enjoy it when I get on my knees for you.” Veronica murmured, grinding against him and lifting herself up on her hands to reach higher. 

“What are you waiting for?” He retorted, stepping back to allow her to turn again and drop to her knees on the office floor, the carpet scratched her through her stockings and she hoped they wouldn’t rip. After all, she needed to appear respectable for the remainder of their day at work and her blouse would already be creased from being on the floor in a sorry slump.

There was a tent in his trousers and Veronica began to unbuckle the leather belt that secured his slim fitting slacks to his narrow waist, she licked her lips when she reached his fly and unzipped his trousers. She peeled back the material to reveal the elasticated waistband of his Calvin Klein boxers, she almost wished he’d gone commando because he knew how much it turned her on to think about his thick cock barely restrained and there for her to touch at her demand. 

His boxers and slacks were pulled to mid thigh and his impressive appendage sprang free just millimetres from her awaiting mouth, she was salivating by this point and the bead of precum that had spilt from the flushed tip was begging to be licked away with a flick of her tongue, she did just that and Sweet Pea grunted at the sensitivity of her action. 

Obviously, the tight cavity of her mouth couldn’t fully accommodate the seven inches of manhood he had but Veronica did her best, she took the base in her hand and pumped each time her mouth covered him. She was a tease and knew every move that made his knees buckle, she cupped his balls in her hand and gently fondled them, they clenched and Sweet Pea’s fingers tangled between the silky strands of dark hair on her head, her hair was longer these days and fell just under her breasts which allowed for a good handful during intercourse or when she was giving him head. 

Sweet Pea got a spectacular view of her chest as she bobbed her head against him and her breasts bounced with each movement, he gathered her hair tighter in his fists and focused hard on the swollen flesh of her full tits that were supported in the bra. 

He admired his lady - his wife. She seemed to grow more beautiful with each passing day and he couldn’t quite believe he’d gotten so lucky to have her. He’d always felt like nothing, it had been drilled into his from a young age that he wasn’t good enough but she didn’t make him feel that way, she made him feel like a King. 

She always managed to captivate him, no matter what the activity. 

Sometimes, he’d find himself in awe of her when they were in a domesticated setting in their mansion. He could watch for hours as she danced around the kitchen on the tips of her painted toes when she cooked dinner for them both, refusing extra help from people that could be employed to take the added weight of home life from her shoulders. Sweet Pea especially loved when the nights were dark and cold, they’d curl up on their sizeable couch under a furry throw and watch some of the worst movies known to man. Usually, they ended up a little distracted when Veronica would begin to tease him and slip a hand beneath his sweats. But, he loved it - he loved her irrevocably. 

He lost himself in the sensation of her mouth, her tongue stroking over him and her throat closing around him. He could have probably finished in a couple of minutes but withheld himself, he was in the mood to fuck her on his desk, he wanted to take out all of his frustrations on her tempting body and he dragged her away from his dick. Veronica whined and pouted up at him, her lips slick with saliva. 

“You’re no fun.” She whined, wiping the corners of her mouth when he released the iron grip on her hair. “Oh!” She yelped when he yanked her up by her forearms, lifting her by the waist to seat her on his desk. “You’re an animal, SP.” She expressed, leaning back on her hands to watch him caress her lean legs and thighs, he massaged the skin with his thumbs. 

“Isn’t that why you married me, Veronica?” He smartly replied, thumbs ducking under the hem of her pencil skirt until he could touch her wet panties. 

“I married you because you’re charming as hell, dashingly handsome and because you were the first man to make me cum, I knew then that I had to have you forever.” Veronica caught his cheeks and enticed him in for a kiss, it was rough and full of passion. She slyly started to unbutton his dress shirt, his toned chest revealed to her and she absentmindedly traced over the tattoo he had of her name over his heart. 

“You know it, baby. One taste of that sweet pussy of yours and I was hooked, you’ve made me a madman.” Sweet Pea admitted against her lips, taking the moment to hook his fingers in her underwear and pull them down her legs, he crumpled them into a ball and shoved them into the pocket of his slacks that were bunched around his thighs. 

She wouldn’t be getting those back. 

“Mmm.” She mewled when his back hunched and a kiss was pressed on the side of her knee, she lay back and stretched like a contented cat who knew they were going to get the cream. However, in this case, she was going be getting her husband’s sinful tongue instead. 

Sweet Pea spread her thighs apart and her skirt was tangled around her waist, she lay on the desk in nothing but her sheer bra that showcased her perky nipples, bunched skirt, stockings and her pumps. She eagerly awaited the feel of his mouth against her glistening centre, she’d grown so wet watching his face when she sucked his cock. 

His lips found their way to her inner thighs and he licked a stripe from her knee to the very top of the inside of her left thigh, he repeated the motion on her other leg until she was quivering with a need for him. He could see how aroused she was by the way her wetness collected on her labia and almost sparkled under the harsh lighting, his body ignited into a scorching fire. He couldn’t wait any longer to taste her and delved between her open thighs, he licked through her soaked lips and the tang of her fizzled against his tastebuds, she was as sweet as summer berries. 

“You taste so good, baby.” He huskily groaned against her, the deep vibrations going straight to her core and making her grab ahold of his hair, keeping him against her. 

With each lick, suck and playful nibble, Veronica fisted his hair and painfully pulled at his scalp, greedily demanding further attention from her lover. 

“I need more, Sweets.” She sobbed, choking on air when he sucked on her sensitive clitoris, pushing one of his long fingers into her at the same time, preparing her for full penetration when he’d pulled her first orgasm from her. He’d always strived to make her cum at least twice, loving to watch her the tranquillity coat her face when she rode out her climax. 

Veronica was rather loud for their environment and poor timing, Sweet Pea needed to finish her off and allow her the strong orgasm before they were potentially interrupted. He added another finger, curling them inside of her and she let out a moan that echoed between the four walls, it was music to his ears and he knew if he kept this up, she’d be moaning out his name and ready for sex in no time. 

She started to buck against his fingers, hands still combed through his dark locks and her head thrown back against the wooden surface, careful to avoid knocking her head on his computer. Sweet Pea paused to take a breath, lifting his head and partly shimmying up her body to her mouth, she pressed her lips to his and tasted herself on his tongue. 

With a final curl of his fingers, Veronica’s thighs clamped around his arm and her back arched as she came, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull when the euphoria washed over her like a tidal wave. There was a part of her that wanted to push him away when he kept stimulating her, the pressure in her abdomen too much to contend with. 

“Good girl.” He praised her, finally stilling his fingers and slowly pulling them out of her channel, they were soaked and he lifted his hand to her mouth, she immediately latched onto his fingers and sucked them clean, still recovering. “I wouldn’t get too comfortable, we haven’t even gotten to the fun part yet.” Sweet Pea jested when her eyes fluttered shut, he took both her hands and she sat up, hopping off the desk back onto her shaking legs and it was a struggle to stay balanced in her Louboutins. 

“How do you want me?” She pressed with a huff, collecting herself and wrapping a hand around his member, he was painfully hard. 

“Bend over.” He ordered strictly, Veronica complied and loosened his erection, steadying herself against the desk on her hands, sticking her backside in the air. 

He palmed at her ass, kneading the flesh and landing an echoing slap against the skin so that a handprint was left. Sweet Pea needed to be inside of her, he physically missed her and aligned himself. He gathered her residual cum against his tip and teased her by barely entering her, she pushed back and maybe two inches of him abruptly filled her.

They moaned in a joined symphony when she pushed back more, guiding nearly all of him inside of her velvet channel and clenching around his unsheathed member. Sweet Pea watched as he disappeared inside over her over and over, his cock coated in a shiny substance that allowed him to move with ease. 

She gripped the edge of the desk by the tips of her manicured fingertips, her hipbones bashed against the surface and it was certain that she’d be left with bruises when they eventually finished. Sweet Pea wrapped the lengths of her hair into a ponytail and twisted his wrist, forcing her head up and back to arch as he pounded into her mercilessly. 

 His eyes fell shut and he relished her pussy, she’d always been so tight and warm, it was like a slice of heaven when they first slept together and it was like their first time together all those years back awoke a starved demon. 

When his hand entwined around her throat and applied gentle pressure, a sadistic smile broke out on both their faces. 

Sweet Pea would never hurt Veronica - physically or mentally. If anyone did or even entertained the idea of causing pain or suffering upon his wife, he’d surely make them suffer in return or maybe even kill them. 

The whimpers and whines that left her mouth excited him more, he pushed through the fatigue in the base of his back and thrust so hard that Veronica saw stars and rockets, falling into the cavern of another orgasm when she least expected it. 

There was something beautiful when they made love, the way their bodies moved harmoniously was incredible and almost enviable. 

When she settled and her body had stopped quivering, Sweet Pea slipped out of her slowly and immediately missed the warmth but since he’d allowed her to cum twice, it seemed like it was time for him to finally chase his release.

 He manoeuvred around the desk with his slacks around his calves supporting Veronica and plopped himself down on his chair, guiding her into his lap. She managed to straddle his thighs and position him under her, descending down on his aching cock through her pants and picking up an even rhythm of rolling and lifting. 

Her chest was pushed against his face, Sweet Pea pulled the left cup of her bra down and latched onto her nipple, biting and simultaneously keeping a firm grip on her hip to keep her bouncing on him. He could smell the mango scented lotion she used after every shower on her caramel skin, it mixed with the depth of her perfume that had been sprayed upon her protruding clavicles. Veronica tilted her head back and the length of her hair tickled his thighs, the silk spun strands swishing from one side to the other. The pointed heels of her stilettos nearly punctured the sides of his thighs, they left a small mark in their wake, marking him to be hers even though they were bound together by vows. 

Eventually, when Veronica became too weak to move, Sweet Pea slouched in the leather chair and angled his hips upwards, beginning to piston his dick inside of her and he brushed against her g-spot every time. She was overly sensitive, not able to endure another orgasm just yet. 

He only lasted a couple of rough thrusts before he felt his abdomen begin to burn, eyes begin to droop and balls clench. 

“Fuck, Sweets.” Veronica gasped coarsely, hips rutting down against him as he filled her with scorching cum, completely unprotected.

Sweet Pea’s ears were ringing from the intensity of his orgasm and Veronica collapsed against his muscular chest, her nails still embedded in his broad shoulder beneath the open shirt. They collected their breath in silence with Sweet Pea stroking her back while still inside of her, his member now softening and twitching, his cum beginning to trickle down his cock and coating his balls. 

“I love you so much, Veronica.” 

“I love you too, animal.” She kissed his neck, her nose skimming his jaw, so full of warmth and love for the 6’3 man that she’d sworn her life to. 

Veronica and Sweet Pea were a match made in heaven, two people had never been so perfect for each other. They swallowed one another's doubts, fears and anxieties. They fed off the exuberant energy they both displayed in their own, different ways. But most importantly, they took care of one another in every way. 

The Park Avenue Princess and the knuckle buster that had overcome many obstacles in life, now the King and Queen of an empire they had legitimately built. 


End file.
